


How Roi Reacts To Small Children, Pt. 1

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Roi Being Himself As Usual, Shippy-Ship Ship And I Have No Shame, Summery Fluffy, The Iconic Trio, The Mall, a small child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19692307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Cuteness proximity equals cuteness. (:All around. In a mall. With a little surprise thrown in.





	How Roi Reacts To Small Children, Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



It was an ordinary day at the mall.

Or rather, it was supposed to be.

(She didn’t know why she never expected things like this to happen.

You’d think she would’ve been used to it by now).

They were standing in front of the giant fountain waiting for JC to finish paying for their personalized T-shirts:

Flames for Roi, Hearts for Teala, and Bubbles for himself.

_The Daredevil_ : Hey Teala, I found out how to do a backflip off the diving board! Want me to show you?

_The Super Spy_ : Why not? It is wicked-hot out…

_The Daredevil_ : Cool. Alsooo,-wanttogoseethefireworkswithme?

_The Super Spy_ : What?

_The Daredevil_ : **B R E A T H E S**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The Super Spy_ : -!??

The cashier lady had just handed back the Hippie’s credit card when a massive breeze brushed by his back.

And fanned out his hair.

“Roi!?” Teala shouted from where he’d left them.

. . . Welp.

They were gonna do this again.

“OH MY GOODNESS YOU’RE SO CUTE!!”

This tiny little girl stood there, eyes perfect oval shapes.

She was marvelously unfazed despite the fact that some hyper-active person had suddenly materialized from nowhere and wrapped her up in a hug.

“ROI!!”

A lady in red came barreling toward them at mach-speed.

“DON’T!!!”

A guy in whitish-pink was right behind her.

Despite the fact that he was leisurely walking.

“Ouch-!?”

She’d poked him hard in the shoulder.

He let go.

“Roi, you can’t just tackle small children just because they’re cute!”

“I agree”.

While JC stayed to iron out the mess with MoM, the two lovebirds trudged back to the fountain.

“I’m sorry…”

“Geez dude!”

Thank the _stars_ Rosanna’s dog hadn’t been here!

She would've had a heart attack in ten seconds flat.

“That was bad.

That was _really_ bad, wasn’t it?”

“A little bit”.

He sadly rubbed his nose.

“I’m sorry”.

_*Sigh*_

“It’s fine…”

She ruffled his hair.

“Just don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“Okay…”

Now.

“What was it you were trying to ask me?”

-He almost tripped into the water.

“Oh! Uh-“

His cheeks flushed slightly as he turned to her:

“Heeeyy…so, wanna go to the fireworks with me?”

“Are you kidding?"

His heart sank in his chest.

"Heck yeah!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Belated Fourth Of July-special!!!
> 
> Shippy goodness by fireworks!
> 
> WOO


End file.
